lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyenas/Main article
For the actual characters in the film, see the Hyenas. Hyenas are the primary enemies of the lions in The Lion King, The Lion King 1½ and The Lion Guard. In spite of being perceived as antagonists, they won an undeniable popularity among fans and are appreciated for their humor and foolishness. Despite their dog-like appearance and demeanor, hyenas are more closely related to cats, mongooses, and civets. The most significant of the hyenas are Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi. Appearance The hyenas are gray in color. They have pale underbellies, black paws, black outer ears, and coarse, black hair. Some have spots along their back. Most have rounded ears, though some have pointed ears, such as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Hyena1.jpg|A hyena in the African Savanna Personality Although only three are important to the plot, the hyenas are mainly perceived as being crazy and dim-witted servants of Scar. They resent the lions for being "at the top of the food chain," and are willing to work for Scar to gain hunting rights in the Pride Lands. ''The Lion King The hyenas are first mentioned when Mufasa is showing Simba the Pride Lands. Zazu learns from a mole that hyenas are in the Pride Lands and he quickly relays the message to Mufasa, who rushes off to deal with them. The hyenas are first seen in the Elephant Graveyard. Simba and Nala wander into their territory and the hyena trio climbs out of an elephant skull and surrounds the two cubs. They immediately recognize Zazu as "Mufasa's little stooge," and later find out that Simba is the future Lion King. Under Scar's orders, they chase the cubs in an attempt to kill them, but are frightened off by Mufasa. They are later seen in a different part of the graveyard, in which most of the terrain is littered with geysers. They complain about lions, but are rebuked by Scar, who appears on a ledge above them. Although disappointed in their failure to kill Simba, he gives them a leg of meat; this either shows that the graveyard is barren or the hyenas are poor hunters. Scar then goes on to sing "Be Prepared," in which more hyenas join the trio and they pledge their allegiance to Scar. Later on, Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi help Scar carry out his plan to kill Mufasa by triggering the wildebeest stampede. Immediately after Scar tells Simba to run away and never return, he commands the hyenas to kill the young cub. But Simba eludes the clumsy hyenas by jumping into a thorn hedge in which they can't follow. They agree that Simba "was as good as dead out there anyway," and that if he came back, they'd kill him. It is assumed they lie to Scar about Simba's death, as Scar later announces his nephew's death to the lionesses. When Scar is accepting rule as king, he tells the lionesses of "a new era, in which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future." The hyenas swarm Pride Rock and reinforce Scar's corruption of the pride. Years into Scar's reign, they complain about a lack of food in the Pride Lands, but Scar ignores them. Unconcerned by their hunger, he rebukes them sharply and does not allow them to complain nor compare his tyrannical reign to Mufasa's. When Simba returns to overthrow Scar, the hyenas join the fight against the Pridelanders. The main enemies of the hyenas in the battle are the lionesses, Rafiki, and Timon and Pumbaa. Shenzi and Banzai are ruthlessly beaten up by Pumbaa for calling him a "pig," and Zazu is initially freed from his bone trap. Simba eventually corners Scar on the edge of Pride Rock, and the hyenas overhear the helpless king telling Simba that the hyenas were the enemy and that the invasion was their fault and their idea. When Scar is thrown of the cliff, they furiously turn against their master and give in to their hunger. Together, with the aid of the other hyenas, they corner Scar against the rock face and close in around him. Scar tries to explain himself, but the hyenas refuse to listen and their shadows are seen leaping on him and devouring him amongst the flames of a relentless fire. Although it has been confirmed they survived the fire, it is unknown what happens to them after this; dialogue between Nuka and Vitani in the second movie suggest that after Scar's death, the hyenas left the Elephant Graveyard. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa In the spin-off TV series, the hyenas have a much larger role, serving as one of the main antagonists. There are four episodes centering on Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, showing what they did after killing Scar and running away from the Pride Lands. The three hyenas also appear in three Timon and Pumbaa-centered episodes, which are "Doubt of Africa," "Once Upon a Timon," and "Space Ham." Besides the trio, other hyenas are seen throughout the series, with some of them resembling Shenzi, some of them resembling Ed, and others resembling Banzai. Those hyenas notably appear in "Don't Wake the Neighbear," "No-Good Samaritan," and "Guru-Some." Hyenas are mentioned in the episode "Tanzania Zany." Timon mentions that he has told Fred some hyena jokes in the past and he comes up with three new ones. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride In the direct-to-video sequel, ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, the hyenas are briefly mentioned by Nuka as he and his sister, Vitani, arrive at the Elephant Graveyard to collect fire. Nuka comments that the graveyard was even creepier since the hyenas ran off, suggesting that the clan may have dispersed or fled completely after Scar's death. They were originally going to serve as Zira's minions but were replaced by the Outsiders, probably on account of the hyenas being the true murderers of Scar, and if had Zira known that, then she wouldn't have allied with them and possibly held Simba accountable for his uncle's death. ''The Lion King 1½ In ''The Lion King 1½, the hyenas have a much larger role, despite being considered minor characters in the original film. The meerkats in Timon's colony are constantly on the lookout for hyenas, their most common predator. One day, when Timon is on duty, the hyena trio catches him daydreaming. They infiltrate his colony, but fail to catch any meerkats. The incident drives Timon to leave the colony and find where he truly belongs. When Timon and Pumbaa are in the Elephant Graveyard, they overhear Zazu telling Mufasa that the hyenas were after the cubs. The hyenas' shadows are later seen in "Be Prepared." The hyenas make an appearance again during the film's climax at Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa distract anonymous hyenas with a Hula Dance and a chase instigates where it is revealed they scared those hyenas away when Pumbaa gassed them. Timon and Pumbaa try to stray the hyenas' attention from Scar so Simba can have a chance at the fight. The two make an insulting joke about the hyenas and another chase instigates. Eventually, Timon and Pumbaa are cornered. They try many different distractions to keep the hyenas occupied and Timon even proposes to Shenzi as a desperate move to buy time for his mother and Uncle Max to dig a tunnel beneath the hyenas. When the trap tunnel initially fails, the hyenas close in on Pumbaa, Uncle Max, and Ma. But Timon bravely jumps in and completes the tunnel, causing the hyenas to fall through the ground and roll to the bottom of Pride Rock in time to confront Scar. After this, however, they are not seen in the film again. ''The Lion Guard Hyenas are set to be antagonists in the 2015 television film ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and its 2016 inspired television series. They will fight against the Lion Guard, led by Simba's son, Kion. ''The Lion King'' on Broadway The hyenas' roles have no significant changes in the musical. In addition to their regular roles, they are given two new songs to sing, "Chow Down" and "The Madness of King Scar." ''Rafiki Remembers ''A Witch Doctor for the Hyenas A group of hyenas attempts to elect a witch doctor for their clan. Their first choice fails to lead them, though their second leader helps them with their timed hunts. Quotes Gallery Concept hyena007.jpg|Concept artwork Hyenasconcept.jpg|Concept artwork Banzai and Shenzi.jpg|Some hyenas laughing. Scar With Hyenas.png|Hyenas march in "Be Prepared". Hyenas.png|Hyenas close in on Timon and Pumbaa Theythinkimking.png|The hyenas reinforce Scar's tyranny Shenzi banzaiedggraveyard.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in the Elephant Graveyard. BOO_TLKHyenas.jpeg|"Boo!" Guilt ofnotkillingsimba.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed nervous when Scar glares them for failing to kill Simba. Hyenasandtimon.png|The trio infiltrates Timon's meerkat colony Hyenasprepare.png|The hyenas in The Lion King 1½ Hyenabite simba.jpeg|A hyena attacks Simba. Goofy Hyena.png|A hyena hit in the head by Rafiki's stick Banzai.png|Hyena (Banzai) ShenziandBanzai2.png|Hyenas (Shenzi and Banzai) ShenziandBanzai.png| Shenzi and Banzai close in on Timon and Zazu Hyena (Shenzi).png|Hyena (Shenzi) Red-Eyed Drumming Hyena.png|Appears for a short time during the "Be Prepared" scene|link=http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red-Eyed_Drumming_Hyena.png Hijeneusuton7.png Hijeneusuton8.png Hijeneusuton9.png Hijeneusuton10.png Shenziton11.png Claudia chased by banzai.png|A Banzai-esque hyena chasing Claudia Bunga glares.png|Two hyenas who captured Bunga Janja hyenas.png|A clan of hyenas in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Trivia *Originally, the hyenas were going to be Cape Dogs. *Despite the fact that hyenas are more related to cats than dogs, they bark, growl, yelp and pant like dogs while they still laugh like real hyenas in the films. *Originally, Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella were going to voice the hyenas, but they ended up voicing Timon and Pumbaa. *Even though most of the hyenas seen in the franchise are portrayed antagonistic, there is a hyena character named Asante who genuinely befriends Simba's son, Kopa. *In reality, female hyenas control the clan, but one hyena, named Fisi, controls his own clan of hyenas despite being a male. *All the hyena concept sketches were developed by Thom Enriquez. Reference Category:Groups Category:Animals Category:Hyenas